Destiny is Not Written in Stone
by MakruTree
Summary: Suggestions would be really nice. My first story. Those who like stories that aren't your normal fanfiction would probably like this story. Slowly working on due to writer's block! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny is Not Written in Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or any music lyrics that I use (unless I write them, they have marks around them).

Chapter One

"Late, late, late! I don't want to be late for school!" a high school student by the name of Usagi Tsukiko, was running down the pavement towards Juuban High. Usagi had been working her hardest in school and on her other bad habits. She was able to keep her grades at a C- or higher, which took much effort. She also improved on getting to school on time, getting late 10 minutes one day, at least every two to three weeks. Also, she is working on being less clumsy and less daydreaming than she was in Junior High. These are some big improvements which led to her being a little more mature and a better liar to help her keep a secret…

_Usagi has another identity that only certain people know about and that is Sailor Moon, the defender of Love and Justice. Yes she is Sailor Moon and she complains less about it now then when she first became her._

Usagi was running fast and not paying attention to her surroundings, thus she tripped over a child's jump rope that was lying on the ground, "Waaaaaaaah!" She fell face first onto the road and rolled over onto her back. She muttered to herself while sitting up on the ground, rubbing her back.

"Abunai!"

Usagi's head snapped up, seeing the oncoming car. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. _'My legs won't move! I can't die now! …Mamo-chan!' _The red Mustang didn't slow down, as if the driver couldn't see her. Usagi's eyes widened as it came nearer._ A blood wrenching scream began to echo in her head._ The car was only a few feet away from her when she felt someone pushing her out of the way…and there she was, laying on the sidewalk in a man's arms.

"Daijoubi?" Usagi stared up into azure eyes, but gave no response to the older stranger. She felt dizzy…

"Are you alright?" he repeated the question. Usagi fainted unable to answer the question the man asked. The man paused and checked her for shock. Upon finishing checking he noticed that she had a school uniform and immediately recognized it was the Juuban High Uniform. He was the new male P.E. teacher there and his sister was going there too. He picked her up in his arms and headed to the school, or more specifically the school nurse. Not exactly knowing where the office was he walked towards a group of students to ask them where. One of the boys, a brunette with glasses, face paled when he saw the girl in his arms.

"Is Usagi-chan alright? What happened?" the boy rushed over.

"She's fine. She just fainted after almost being hit by a car. Could you tell me where the nurse's office is?" he asked the worried boy.

"Here, I'll show you," the boy led him up the stairs and over a door with a sign _Nurse's Office_. The nurse was surprised to see a teacher carrying an unconscious girl and laid Usagi out on a bed. She told them to wait outside the door as she treated her.

"Hey, are you the new P.E. teacher I've been hearing about?" the boy inquired.

"Yes, I'm Peacecraft Milliardo, the new P.E. teacher," he answered.

"It's a good thing that you saved Usagi-chan. I don't think her friends would take it well if she died," the brunette stated.

"So her name is Usagi. What's yours then?" Milliardo's eyebrows raised up in question.

"I'm Umino, a friend of Usagi-chan's," the boy looked up at the clock, "I'm um…have to go, I'll see you later today, maybe, Sensei…" Umino dashed off before finishing his sentence. Milliardo tilted his head to the side in wonder about the boy's actions. _'It's as if he were afraid…'_ The nurse opened the door and quietly told him to come in. He came face to face with the girl, Usagi, who was getting off the bed, blinking. She looked at him confused until...

"You're the one who save me weren't you?"

"Hai, I'm the new P.E. teacher. I just barely parked my car when I saw you trip, falling into the street. I yelled out a warning, but apparently you didn't hear because I had to save you."

"Actually I did hear someone yell look out, but my legs just didn't want to move…Arigatou-gozaimasu for saving me. My name is Tsukiko Usagi, what's yours?" the blond stuck out her hand.

"Peacecraft Milliardo," he gave his hand to her to shake. Usagi smiled and a warm feeling radiated from her. _'Her aura…it's naturally comforting…'_ When he let go of her hand, something dawned on him, "I believe you're going to be late for your class."

"Nani?!" Usagi shrieked. Her face showed such an expression that he could not help, but chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll escort you to your class and explain to your teacher why you're a little late," he reassured her. Usagi immediately calmed down and led him to her classroom, room 22. She opened the door only to find her Sensei, Mr. Furusaka staring-no-more like glaring at her.

"You're late Miss Tsukiko." the teacher came out into the hall.

"I can explain why Miss Tsukiko is late, Sir," Milliardo spoke up. Furusaka turned; surprised to see him there, before he regained his composure.

"Ah, yes, the new teacher for Physical Education…Miss Tsukiko go on inside while I have a chat with him," he said not even looking at her because he was staring at Milliardo.

Usagi walked into the classroom without argument. Furusaka's stare hardened as if he was intimated or was trying to do so to him. Milliardo didn't feel anything nor was he fazed.

"You should know Peacecraft-san that Miss Tsukiko is a troublesome student. She isn't one of the most alert students or graceful for the matter. She tends to daydream sometimes or she just zones out--"

"Aren't most teenagers like that Furusaka-san?" Milliardo interrupted, but the other teacher kept talking as if he didn't hear him.

"We've had to replace some sports equipment that she had damaged…that and a few desks. Plus she is part of the reason we had to get a new male P.E. teacher, namely you. I'm warning you Peacecraft-san; don't be fooled by her innocent appearance."

Milliardo let out a chuckle, "Oh so she's the reason that I became the P.E. teacher here. Furusaka-san…if she is so troublesome then I'm guessing that this isn't the first time that she has almost been hit by a car--"

"A car?!" Furusaka gasped.

"It happened this morning, that's why she's late…so I'm guessing this is the first time being almost hit by a car," Milliardo's eyebrow rose. Before Furusaka could ask anything else a small voice interrupted their discussion.

"Ano…" The two teachers turned to see a girl standing there. Milliardo's body turned completely in her direction, his face slightly confused.

"Imouto-chan why aren't you in class?" he asked, sighing. The girl, though she didn't show it, was slightly nervous.

"They had trouble printing out my schedule after Duo-kun messed with the printer."

"Duo is causing trouble again," he sighed, but then paused. He glanced at Furusaka, "You should be more wary of Duo Maxwell. He's a new student from America...he can be very unpredictable."

Furusaka nodded, "Right, we'll continue our discussion later at lunch before you leave. Miss Peacecraft, follow me." He led the girl into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone this is my first fic and so far I'm getting good advice. My knowledge on Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing isn't perfect. Actually my knowledge on anything isn't perfect at all. Anyway, I got some questions on pairings. Well here they are so far!

Usagi/Milliardo, Relena/Heero, Rei/Wufei, Makoto/Trowa, Minako/Duo, Ami/Quatre!

Um…as for the ages…well…

Milliardo-Setsuna-21

Usagi-Relena-Rei-Makoto-Minako-Ami-16

Duo-Quatre-Wufei-Heero-17

Trowa-Hakura-Michiru-18

Usagi, Relena, Makoto, Ami, and Duo go to Juuban High School.

Minako temporally had to be transferred back to her old school because of some school difficulties and should be attending Juuban High School again when the problem is fixed.

Rei of course is attending her all girl school and Wufei is attending an all boy school down the block.

Heero, Quatre, Hakura, and Michiru are attending Mugen Academy. Trowa is too, but only in the morning. He has enough credits that he doesn't have to go to school for a full day. He has a job in that goes from 10-3pm on week days.

Milliardo works as a P.E. teacher for Juuban in the morning and Mugen in the afternoon.

As for Mamoru…you will see.

Usagi/Mamoru fans, I'm sorry, I'm a fan too and there will be some Usagi/Mamoru moments in here.

Oh yeah, please review so I can stay motivated. The summary may seem strange at the moment, but fits later into the story.

Destiny is Not Written in Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or any music lyrics that I use (unless I write them, they have marks around them).

Chapter Two

Usagi sighed when she sat down in her seat. The students were gossiping as usual. It was something about new students coming here which was never old news. Many girls where talking about the new P.E. teacher too. It all mixed in together.

"I heard that he so handsome and perfect. He would be like the best boyfriend any girl could have!"

"There's this American kid that jammed the printer in the office! It was so cool to watch, man!"

"I heard that he pumps lifts 300 lbs. a day!"

"The P.E. teacher does?"

"There was some girl there too, man. I'm guessing that she's from Europe since she was so proper and girly like that one queen in history the other day..."

"Queen Elizabeth, dude!"

"Yeah, that queen!"

"I heard that he has great abs!"

"Are you talking about the P.E. teacher or the American?"

"I'm talking about both!"

Usagi ignored everyone around her. She was just hoping that she wouldn't get detention. She didn't want detention. Mr. Furusaka would come up with the worst detentions. She was worrying so much that she didn't notice what was going on until she heard Mr. Furusaka's voice.

"Students, we have a new student joining us today," his voice went across the room. Usagi looked up to the front of the room. There stood a girl with long light brown hair with the top pulled back into braid. Her bangs lay on her forehead neatly and so did her hair on her shoulders. Her eyes were azure. _'Her eyes…I wonder…'_ Usagi continued to study her features. Studying her uniform she could tell that girl had a small body frame than herself, but not as small as Hotaru's body frame. She stood in a way like she was royalty, but her eyes showed nervousness.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Miss?" Furusaka asked her. The girl smiled and introduced herself.

"My name is Peacecraft Relena. It's a pleasure to meet you," she gave a slight bow to the class.

"Hello Miss Peacecraft," all the students answered back. It was the normal thing to do when a new student came into the classroom of 22. No one wanted to get Mr. Furusaka to get annoyed at all or that might mean a detention. So there were to be no giggling or sneering at the new student when he was looking. Behind his back however was a different story.

Relena was seated in the front on the farthest left of the room. That was three diagonal desks away from Usagi. Usagi sighed. How was she supposed to talk to her if she was three desks away? Class continued (though Furusaka kept glaring at Usagi once in a while) and they only got 10 minutes into History when suddenly another teacher burst into the room.

"Furusaka-san! We have a problem with a student in the chemistry lab! Nakamura-san is huddled in the corner and there is goop everywhere!"

"What!? What pupil is it this time?"

"Some of the students said it was a new student. Ma..Ma…"

"Maxwell! Ah, I was warned of him! Come, we go now!" The two teachers hurried out of the room and the room quickly was filled with murmuring voices. Many were giggles and many students began getting out of their seats. Usagi looked around quickly before she got out of her seat.

_Sploosh!_

"Ops! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop that on that stringy hair of yours. My mistake," a sarcastic voice cracked. Usagi quickly looked over at the source of the sound and gasped. The new girl, Relena, had some pink substance stuck in her hair. Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes. Behind her stood a girl with thick brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, whose black eyes were full of malice.

"You jerk! It's her first day and you're being a baka!"

"What was that? Did you call me a baka?"

"What, are you deaf? Of course I did!"

"I'd take that back if I were you!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Gaki!"

"Why you—"

"Sorry bye, bye!" Usagi quickly grabbed the Relena by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway.

"Ano…what are you doing?" the girl's voice cracked.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom where we can wash your hair out!" Usagi joyfully cried. They arrived at the bathroom on their floor and Usagi began the long (5 minute) process of washing out hair, leaving Relena to think.

_'Why does everyone I meet at school here tease me? Why? Why is she being nice to me? I don't understand. Actually, I don't understand anything anymore. I'm in the past for crying out loud! This is before we even think of colonies! Before any real progress in technology has taken place! I don't belong here! I want to go home. Back in the time where I'm suppose to be! Why...why…why…'_

"Hey, there. You alright?"

Relena looked up into the mirror to see the girl trying to dry her wet spot on her head. The girl's sapphire blue eyes looked concerned. She gave a nod.

"Domo-Arigato."

"No problem Lena-chan! If anyone is bothering you come straight to me!"

Relena gave a startled look. _'Wait…chan is used between friends!'_ The girl spun around, causing the paper towel to fly out of the other girl's hand.

"Nani? I-I-I-why are you calling me—uh—"

"Lena-chan? Well, I love your eyes! Does that give a hint?"

"Iie…Anatei no onamae wa?" The girl smiled big at this.

"Tsukino Usagi!" The girl bowed, then grabbed the paper towel, tossing it in the garbage. Then she grabbed Relena's wrist again and began dragging her again.

"Doushite?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"…your brother…"

"Oh, you've met aniki?"

"Hai." The abruptly stopped outside the classroom door. Usagi turned around and faced Relena. "Also, I don't like seeing people getting bullied. It's not nice," pause, "Call me Usagi-chan or Usa-chan got it?"

"Okay." The both turned to enter the classroom, but paused for moment.

"Ummm…where you are from, is your native tongue English?"

"Yes"

"…Welcome to Juuban High School Relena Peacecraft!" Usagi said in English to the best of her ability. (which I might add is very good, but has a very thick accent). Relena blinked and smiled. She knew that she could survive the rest of period and maybe the whole day if Usagi was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, I might take some time to write some chapters. I have limited time on the internet. So just be patient and please review!

Destiny is Not Written in Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or any music lyrics that I use (unless I write them, they have marks around them).

Chapter Three

Class went back to normal when Furusaka returned and the sticky incident was never mentioned. Class ended, Furusaka left and a few students left for their next class since some of them didn't require what was going on in the next class of room 22. Usagi chatted with Relena to figure out their likes and differences when a voice interrupted them.

"Usa-chan, who are you talking to?"

"Ami-chan, you're here! Ami-chan I'd like you to meet Peacecraft Relena. Lena-chan this is smartest girl in Juuban High and a good friend of mine, Mizuno Ami. She's a genius, but she needs to be if she wants to be a doctor someday," Usagi said without taking a breath. The two shook hands and smiled.

_Ami, like Usagi, is a Sailor Senshi too. She is Sailor Mercury, the Ice Senshi. Ami was the first Senshi to be found after Sailor Moon. Though unlike most of the Senshi, her powers are use more for defense and strategy tactics. As Usagi said she is a genius and is hoping to become a doctor one day. _

"Are you ready for the math test today, Usagi?" Ami asked. Usagi face faulted and Relena giggled. "I take that as a no then."

"Actually, I just dreading that I might not get my C- to a C+ in math if I do bad on this test," Usagi wringed her fingers. Relena blinked.

"You have trouble in school?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting better. I used to get Fs all the time, but now I usually get in the C range. My best grades are in Home Economics! I have a B-!" Usagi exclaimed. Relena smiled.

"Maybe I can help you in English class." Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Really! Thank you!"

The girls continued chatting until the teacher began the lesson. The test was handed out and all the students, except Relena, started. Relena would have to take the test once the teacher figured out where she was in math. The hour passed slowly and it was giving Usagi a headache. The fact that she was having trouble the problem she was on didn't help either.

Relena was sitting at her desk filling out the math problems the teacher had given her. There were a few that she didn't understand, but that didn't matter because this was just to see where she was in Math. Math wasn't that bad when it made sense. Actually, Relena had a natural talent at being lucky in about any case. _'Like the plenty of times I nearly got assassinated or kidnapped.' _She thought. _'If the guys weren't there I would be dead now. Wait, why am I thinking of home? I need to focus.' _Five minutes later. _'Hmmm…I wonder what Duo did in the Chemistry class? Probably was goofing off again…Trowa should be out of school soon. I hope his job is good. What was it again? …can't remember…well this is boring. I've already finished the problems I could do…is Ami reading a book over there? Oh, she must be really good! Wait, Usagi said she is a genius. I wonder if Usagi has some other friends she can introduce me to. She so nice…she reminds me of Noin, she—' _A tear streaked down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away. _'Noin…why…aniki is in so much pain. Why?'_

The bell rang, startling her. All the students handed in their tests. Ami was smiling and Usagi was…not exactly smiling, but not frowning either. Relena quickly pulled out her schedule to see what she had next.

History 1st

Math 2nd

P.E. 3rd

Home Economics 4th

Lunch

English 5th

Biology 6th

Art 7th

"Hey, I have the same first five classes as you!" Usagi's head popped up from behind her.

"Really? That's a relief."

"See you at lunch Usa-chan! You too Relena-chan!" Ami waved goodbye before heading to her next class. The two girls waved and headed to their next class. They quickly got dressed in their P.E. uniforms (which were given to them by the school) and ran into the gym. Many girls there were excited because they couldn't wait to see the new teacher. Everyone stood in a line when a whistle rang out. The tall platinum haired man walked down the line getting everyone's names, one by one. Some of the girls flustered and some even felt woozy. When he got to Relena he paused, "How has your day been so far?"

"Great!" Relena gave a smile to Usagi. Milliardo smiled when he saw Usagi standing next to her.

"Well, you found my sister Tsukino. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I didn't know you had a sister. I guessed because you both have the same eyes."

Milliardo chuckled and continued walking down the line.

_Bam!_

Everyone looked to see a certain "baka-girl" on the floor.

"Taka-san, take her the nurse." A boy with black hair picked up "baka-girl" and carried her off. Milliardo shook his head, "The fifth one today." The two girls silently giggled. This class was going to be fun.


	4. Author Note

Hey minna!

You guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated the story yet. Well I've run into a writer's block and need some help. I know how the story is going to go, but I have trouble with transitions. O.O' So **Suggestions are welcome! But please do it in the reviews! It makes me feel good and (it's a good way for authors to get me to read stories I might be interested in). **

Here are some things I really need help with:

Trowa needs to meet Makoto on a rainy day.

Duo will meet Minako at lunch, but I don't know how. (Maybe she sneaks over their school at lunch.)

Amy some how has to end up playing chess against Quatre.

Wufei needs to end up at Rei's temple (though they have an encounter before that).

What is the name of Mamoru's complex he lives at?

How should Trowa, Heero, and Quatre meet Michiru and Hakura at school?

That's all I can think of, but feel free to give any other suggestions. Please!!! In Reviews!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

Okay people…I have major writer's blocks. I'm going to try updating all of my stories, so wish me luck. This chapter is the chapter of some introductions. Read and Review!

Destiny is Not Written in Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or any music lyrics that I use (unless I write them, they have marks around them).

Chapter 4

Both girls giggled as they walked out of P.E. (Use your imagination people). It had been fun last period. Now they were heading to Home Economics. There they met another friend of Usagi.

"So you're Relena, eh? Ami told me about you. Nice to meet you, I'm Kino Makoto. Just call me Mako-chan for short okay," the brunette introduced herself. Relena smiled. Class went on and she enjoyed every minute of it. Usagi was hilarious in the kitchen, always tastes the food when she wasn't suppose to. She must really love food.

Something caught the corner of her eye though. There were people murmuring about Makoto in one of the corners. Relena had no idea what about, but it didn't seem nice so she ignored it.

The bell rang for lunch and all the students rushed out of the classroom. Relena followed Usagi and Makoto outside to a place under a tree. There waiting was Ami and a blonde haired girl with a red ribbon. Usagi blinked in surprise.

"Mina-chan! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit. School was let out early for me because someone decided to stink bomb the ventilation system," the blonde replied and turned to Relena, "So you're Relena ne? I'm Aiko Minako (Is that her last name?), but call me Mina-chan ok Lena-chan?"

"Right."

"Relena! Yo!"

All the girls turned at the sound of a boy's voice. Running across the field was a brunette with his hair done in a braid. The boy had blue-violet eyes. The boy suddenly stopped and stared at the girls.

"Whoa! No way! How come all your friends are hot babes?"

"Duo!" All the girls giggled at this, while Relena wore a red face. He could be so flirty at times.

"Gomen ne…let me introduce myself, though my Japanese is kinda rough. Maxwell Duo is my name. I may run and hide, but I don't tell a lie!" Duo stood with his trademark grin on his face.

All the other girls blinked before they started to laugh. Minako spoke first.

"Pleasure to meet you Maxwell-kun…or do you pefer Duo-kun?"

"Call me by first name. I'm still learning Japanese and stuff."

"Well then Duo-kun, I'll introduce us the American way. I'm Minako Aiko, this is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, and Makoto Kino. Tell us, how do you know Lena-chan?"

"Lena-chan eh? I like it. I'll start calling her that. Well I know Relena because I'm an old friend and we live next door to each other."

"Oh really? Do you live alone," Makoto asked.

"No I live with three other guys."

"Are they all single?!" Minako asked, her eyes sparkling with stars. Duo blinked.

"We **all **are single."

Minako suddenly blushed at the question realizing that Duo was actually very cute, but a small pain entered her heart. '_Stupid curse, stupid youma. I can't experience love.' _

"I'm thinking about ditching school," Duo said suddenly. Relena gave a start.

"Duo, don't skip school! Aniki will be furious!"

"Indeed I would be."

Duo anime sweat-dropped. He slowly turned his head behind him to meet blue eyes of annoyance. He gulped loudly.

"Hi Milli-chan...hehehe…"

Milliardo twitched and a dark look appeared in his eye. "How many times," he asked calmly, "Have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Hai Sensei! Gomenasai! I won't say it again! Just don't hurt me!" said Duo bowing several times. The girls giggled except Usagi, who was in awe.

"Peacecraft-sensei! That's amazing!"

Milliardo relaxed at the sound of Usagi's voice. He turned and looked at Relena's new friends. His eyes fell on Minako.

"That's not a Juuban High School uniform?"

Minako jumped and explained her visit to the school. Milliardo gave a nod and readied to say goodbye at the gate to his sister, before he went to Mugen Academy. Relena and Maxwell both followed him to the gate while the other girls stayed behind. When they were far enough away the girls quickly looked at Minako. She nodded.

"A youma stink bombed the building. I got rid of it though."

The girls sighed in relief, one less youma to worry about. They prepared their lunches as Relena came back. Duo went off to eat with another friend, (actually Umino). They didn't realize this was going to be a great friendship.

O.O.o.O.O

Milliardo was still pondering what one of his students asked him before lunch.

_"Peacecraft-sensei?" an oranged haired girl asked._

_"Yes Osaka-san?"_

_"At your apt. complex…do you live in number 23 on the third floor?"_

_"Yes. Why do you ask?"_

_"Oh never mind…" the girl turned quickly away and ran off, leaving her teacher confused._

He wondered why she would ask such a question.

O.O.o.o.O

In the morning at the same time Usagi was running to school…

Wufei Chang was walking to his all Boy's School. He was minding his own business when suddenly a raven haired girl rushed by him on her bike. Water splatter all over him. He would have cursed had not the girl stopped, pulled out a handkerchief and threw it to him. She yelled sorry and to keep the handkerchief before she continued on her way. Well, he at least had something to help dry himself._ Stupid onna. _

Of course he didn't realize the girl was going to be at the temple he was going to visit some time later.

End Chapter


End file.
